Thunderstorms, Torchwood style
by Tripod Gal
Summary: There's a storm in Cardiff, and someone in the Torchwood team has a kinda big phobia of them... Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Ianto jumped as a loud crash reverberated through the hub. He hated storms. Absolutely, one hundred percent hated-. Another crash resounded and the lights in the dim kitchen flickered a little. Right now was NOT the time to be thinking about the huge storm that was currently harassing Cardiff, he had work to do, lots and lots of paperwork to-.

Which he would do as soon as he finished cowering under the table.

Taking a deep breath and straightening his tie, he grabbed the tray of coffee and prepared to act as though nothing was wrong.

Carefully walking over to Toshiko he placed hers next to her computer, earning him a grateful smile which he tentatively returned. Ever since the incident with the cannibals, he and Tosh had started becoming closer.

Tosh looked up again and noticed the look on his face when another boom of thunder shook the hub. "Ianto, are you alright? You look a bit pale."

Ianto put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine Tosh. It's probably just lunch coming back up for revenge."

"Well Okay, but look out for yourself, I don't want you to get sick, Ianto. I care about you, you're a good friend."

"Thanks Tosh," Ianto said sincerely, bending down slightly to look into her eyes. "With all the problems with Lisa, I know I would have just given up like Suzie did if it weren't for you."

"Don't talk like that, Ianto. You are stronger than that."

"If you say so, Tosh." Ianto said, picking up the tray from the desk and walking over to Gwen, managing not to flinch when the thunder reverberated all thought the Hub.

"Thanks Ianto. I really needed a good pick-me up." Gwen said placing a hand on his shoulder in a one armed hug. He just laughed and crossed over to Owen's desk, not missing the look Gwen sent to Owen.

He couldn't believe that they thought that they were being secretive and that everyone else didn't realise. In fact, a few days after Gwen had joined, while eating Chinese; he and Tosh had made a bet about when the would get together. He won, because Tosh had thought that it would take a week longer than it had.

Passing the industrial strength coffee over to Owen, he made his way back, slowly keeping a look out for the elusive captain. As much as Ianto had tried to deny it to himself, he was beginning to realise that he loved Jack. Not liked LOVED.

But he shook his head stubbornly and continued to tell himself that Jack would never love him the same way. He had almost got back to his desk when a huge flash of lightning crossed the and with a sudden flair, the lights went out and the door right in front of him slammed shut with a CLANG!

Owen started swearing loudly and after a few minutes Tosh called out;

"Sorry guys, it appears that we'll be spending the night in the hub."

Ianto cursed softly to himself in welsh and managed to drop the mugs on the table before he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update..the document wouldn't upload...stupid computer...anyway done with my rant; on with the story and please no flames, my fire extinguisher isn't THAT good.

TORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOOD

Ianto felt a large thumping pain ring throughout his head, drawing him back to consciousness painfully, liberally mixed with nausea. He moaned quietly, reaching a hand towards his head, trying to find out what was the cause of his pain.

A hand caught his gently in it's clasp, the roughened pads on it's fingertips rubbing soothing circles into his palm.

Ianto opened his eyes, only to see darkness. Panicking, he tried to sit up, splaying his arm out in front of him; trying to find out where he was.

The hand held was gripped firmly and raised above his head, soon followed by his other hand; pinned above his head with one strong hand while another was placed on his chest, fingers stretched out and trapping him fully onto the mattress below.

"Ianto! Calm down, it's me Jack. It's all right, you're safe." Ianto slowly stopped moving amd felt around. Jack squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Sir? What happened? Why can't I see?"

"You collapsed, Yan. Right before a strike and managed to hit your head on a desk, giving yourself a concussion. While you were out, a strike hit the water tower and made it's way into the Hub and from what Owen said, buggered your retinas temporarily. You've got a bandage around your head and one over your eyes, which is why you can't see."

Ianto processed this slowly, letting it all sink in.

"What time is it? Where am I?"

Jack was silent for a moment and if he hadn't been holding Ianto's hands still, he would have believed that he had left.

"It's midnight and you are in my room below the Hub. This is where you'll be staying and calling home until Owen says otherwise. Make yourself comfortable here." He could tell just by his tone that Jack was giving him his cheeky grin and Ianto couldn't help but return it with it's kind.

He thought for a moment, and recalled why he had collapsed in the first place. "Is the storm over?" he was worried, but nervous that it had seeped into his voice.

"Why?" Jack's voice was suspicious, giving it an edge that made Ianto sure that he was trying to piece together the puzzle.

"J-just wondering," he silently cursed himself for stuttering, knowing there was a strong chance of him being found out.

"No. The storms huge. Reports say that it'll last for a least another day. Everyone managed to get out okay, eventually; they're not going to come in until it's blown itself out. We're nearly in total lockdown though, only the basics are working." As Jack spoke, he released Ianto's wrists and stepped away from the bed, and Ianto could here the rustling of clothes as Jack got ready for bed.

Suddenly, a booming crash of thunder could be heard and Ianto found himself shaking harshly and unable to breathe.

"Whoa, whoa, hey! Calm down! It's okay." The bed dipped and Ianto was pulled flush against Jack's bare chest, a hand stroking his chest while the other was tangled in his hair.

"Breathe Ianto. Everything's fine, just breathe."

Ianto was panting heavily, unable to pull any air in, no matter how he tried. He was turned on his side in the recovery position, but to no avail.

The slow dreamy sense of asphyxiation was starting to blur the edges of his brain; losing him the control of his limbs and slowing down his thought process.

Distantly, he felt Jack move his body until his head rested on Jack's shoulder. And then Jack's lips were pressed against Ianto's.

Behind his closed eyelids, he saw a bright glowing light like a candle flame, getting brighter as Jack deepened the kiss desperately; and suddenly, Ianto could breathe. The pressure holding him down and stopping him receiving the air was gone.

A breath judders through his lungs and after what seems like an age another one follows it, then another and another, until he is finally breathing; uncertain and shakily, but he is breathing clean air and it feels amazing.

Jack slowly, reluctantly withdraws from his, still cradling him but letting him rest; pulling the covers back over them both, keeping them warm.

Ianto vaguely hears whispers of words promising protection and safety, that he'll be there when he wakes again, as he feels something sharp prick his inner wrist, spreading warmth throughout his body as he peacefully enters the would of dreams, protected and secure in Jack's arms.

TORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOOD

Jack breathed a sigh of relief as Ianto drifted off into unconsciousness.

He had been shocked when Ianto had abruptly collapsed, even more so when the lightning strike effected him so badly.

When Owen had said, in his own way; that someone needed to look after the enigmatic Welshman, Jack had jumped at the chance to find out more about Ianto.

Owen, despite his outward appearance of hating Ianto, had been very specific with his instructions to the Captain. Especially about what Ianto wasn't allowed to do. Mainly, not getting too exited/stressed, fighting Jack, trying to hurt himself, and moving too much. Owen had set him up with a kit including some syringes of different sedatives, painkillers, some concoctions that different doctors had knocked up over time and a whole lot of different nutrients.

The last one had shocked the team the most. Apparently, even before the incident with Lisa, Ianto had had problems with eating, they had started immediately after Canary Wharf. This wouldn't be such a serious problem with most people, but with Ianto's build; he couldn't afford to be even a little underweight. Jack had set a goal for the remaining members of his team, and they all agreed to help but up Ianto's weight, getting him to eat more their first step.

Jack had done a lot of thinking while Ianto had been unconscious, but until Ianto had mentioned the storm, he hadn't had a clue to what could have caused his friends collapse. As soon as he'd seen Ianto shaking, he knew there was a serious problem, this being reinforced dramatically when Ianto stopped breathing.

He'd tried almost everything he could think of, watching helplessly as Ianto struggled to draw in breath until he realised that the only way to save him was his, 'kiss of life.' It couldn't help injuries, but it did save some people from death.

He'd discovered it in 1897, when a friend had drowned and he'd desperately kissed him; knowing it was futile, but trying to bring him back, and he was astonished when he was suddenly alive and screaming. Over the years, he'd discovered that it only worked with someone that had that spark, someone with whom he'd just click.

Ianto was one of the few.

He fell back into his memories calmly.

When he had come back the second time after Lisa had shocked him, he awoke to see Ianto, drowned and with a snapped neck lying in a pool of water. He hoped that he could be saved as he kissed him with all his might; he knew that Ianto was sorry; the whole team could see it in his eyes.

Later, when the bodies had been dealt with and the rest of the team had left (all having unknowingly drunk a special type of Retcon), Jack went down to the basement, and saw it was spotless. In the corner, Ianto was sitting with a gun pointed at his chin, about to pull the trigger.

He rushed over, snatching the weapon from the suicidal man, pinning him against the wall, wincing at the chocked gasp that escaped the terrified Welshman. He saw the wince as he pressed down and quickly started tearing off the suit coat and shirt, gasping at the damage already evident on Ianto's stomach and chest.

He pressed carefully on them, checking the extent of the breakages; only just managing to catch Ianto as he collapsed forwards onto Jack, the pressure rendering him unconscious. He carefully carried him over to the Autopsy room, jolting him as little as possible, before scanning him for injuries.

Eight broken ribs, severe internal bleeding, deep muscle strains on his legs, a broken ulna on his right arm and massive bruising were the main results.

He rapidly set up a drip in Ianto's arm and raced down to the secure archives to fetch an alien artefact he had stored there long ago. When he re-entered the Medical room, Ianto was struggling to sit up; making Jack hurry over, quickly securing the hidden restraints onto Ianto; ensuing that no more damage could be done.

He ignored Ianto's angry protests, setting up another drip with a stronger drug, making it safe to operate on the distraught receptionist.

When he was done he looked over the still body, glad that he had decided to take the medical course from the 51st century; making sure that it had been totally safe for Ianto. He picked up a report and waited for the drugs to wear off, and for Ianto to come back round.

Ianto woke in a rush, so unlike the other times he had been operated on or drugged by members of Torchwood; trying to work out what Jack had done to him. Jack had told him what he'd had to do to keep Ianto alive and healthy, through his words warning to not ever do something like that ever again.

Picking up the soft metallic device and a syringeful of Retcon, he had immediately noted Ianto's expression and felt strangely rushed to dismiss his fears.

"Yan, don't worry. This is not going to do what most Retcon does. This has been specifically designed for things like this. It is not gonna wipe your memories of Torchwood, I still want you working for us; but it is going to wipe your memories of Lisa Hallet, until you and the rest of the team just think that she was an old friend of yours from Torchwood One who broke into the base. I'm sorry, for what has happened, I know what it's like to have loved and lost but you don't get a say in the matter. We all need to stick together." He ran his hand through the soft hair, ruffling it gently then running his hand down to the bruised throat, involuntarily remembering how he had looked dead before pushing those memories firmly behind a closed door, not going to open it again.

"This device here," he waved it in front of the angry eyes, watching the younger man seem to accept the inevitable, knowing that Jack was going to do it no matter what he said or tried to do; but still paying attention to what he was being told. "This'll clear up most of the injuries, mainly the worst ones, but is also programmed to set up an illness to explain how the injuries occurred or why the memories are fuzzy, like a concussion or such. But mark my words, you and I are going to have a talk about the whole suicidal thing I caught you doing. Sleep Well, Ianto."

He inserted the Retcon into the IV port, watching sadly as Ianto tried futilely to rock his head back and forth in the restraint, mumbling incoherently to himself as the medication took full effect, drawing him back into a dreamless sleep.

Jack silently ran the block shaped object up and down Ianto's lanky form, watching fascinated as most of the wounds were healed before his eyes, leaving some bruises and cuts but the rest gone, a clean slate; just like the vulnerable mind was being given.

He gently picked up the sleeping man moving him to his own room, settling him into the bed, staring at the lax face, no expressionless mask held on his face for once. He wet a cool cloth and rested it on the raging forehead, trying to cool down the fever that had been created. He had been reluctant to use the machine, it had some weird side effects, but the situation had called for it.

When Ianto woke, Jack had wearily helped him up and explained that when Lisa had knocked him out she had given him a really bad virus which he had just finished fighting. The team had slowly come in, in a daze and life had gone on; though the team had started treated Ianto with more respect.

Jack had watched Ianto more carefully from then on, learning his moods and preferences; slowly finding out about the shy man. Through that, Jack learnt that Ianto was telepathic and empathic and was struggling with the emotions of others daily, without an anchor. Jack himself was telepathic and knew the dangers of not having an emotional anchor; so after the incident with the Cannibals; Jack volunteered to Owen to look after the heavily concussed and severely injured Welshman.

While Ianto was out and his defences lowest, he had initiated the bond, helping to stabilise the raging emotions and give Ianto some peace.

From then on, Jack had know everyone of Ianto's feelings, his happy moments, when he was depressed and more importantly; when everything was getting too much and he needed to lie down or have some space, always being there for him invisibly, keeping out of his life as much as he could.

TORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOOD

Jack shook himself out of his thoughts and memories, looking back down at the young man in his arms as Ianto's head rocked backwards and forwards, caught in a dream.

He ran his fingers through the distraught mans hair, trying to sooth. Ianto moaned, the sound of thunder reverberating around them causing him to shake; but Jack just tightened his hold on him, stopping the rocking and soothing away the dreams into blank nothingness.

He knew that he was slowly falling in love with Ianto and didn't want it to stop. Ianto, of course had no idea. He knew that it was inevitable, after Canary Wharf he had taking in the broken man and gradually rebuilt him. Ianto had been there to pick up the pieces, when Jack had another bout of depression and had always been there for the little things, making it impossible to deny him.

Picking up Ianto's slack hand, he stoked the skin with his thumb, while collecting a syringe and inserting it into the IV port he had created when Ianto had stopped breathing; watching the liquid disperse itself into Ianto's blood stream. A crashing boom of thunder resounded through his room, the lights flickering dangerously. 'The storm is the cause of everything tonight.' Jack mused, staring at the golden light moving like flame around a photo of him and the team, all of them were drunk and happy, not a care in the world. It made him upset that they didn't have more of those moments normally, their hectic lives not leaving much time for relaxing and having much down time.

He turned away and returned to staring at the young man lying in his arms, the innocence of youth unrestrained and not locked away behind shields of ice. The intelligent and soulful eyes hidden beneath gently closed eyelids wrapped in bandages, not moving; the sedative calming and freeing him.

On his chest, there was a large scar, perfectly straight, obviously intentionally made, Jack ran his fingers lightly over the raised bump, tracing it down to his hip and then back up again, following up, over the right side of the gently rising and falling chest.

Close by it, there was another scare which zigzagged evenly left to right, never going more than three inches away from the start. Working for Torchwood was always dangerous and Jack understood the perils Ianto had faced while at London.

There was many reports on the database from Ianto's field team, Ianto being the leader; but the most interesting thing by far for Jack was when they had fallen through a rip in time, landing in the 51st Century, ending up spending a week there. According to the reports, the whole team had learnt to speak 51st Century English, but Ianto had already known how to speak it, fluently.

It had been written as a side note, an afterthought which gave Jack the impression that the people at Torchwood One had known something about Ianto that none of his team knew. He knew that it was just a matter of time before he was told, it was evidently something that made Ianto very wary; so Jack was keeping a tight rein on his impatience, understanding that if he pushed, Ianto would shy away and he would be worse off than he started with.

He sighed, frustrated; hating the boundaries of the 21st Century.

Ianto snuggled closer to him, a soft sigh escaping as he muttered about something irrelevant, drawing out a grin from the Captain.

While looking after someone might not be the most glorious of jobs, Jack was willing to lay down his pride for the self-sacrificing, stubborn, shy man; who gave up his free days for the team when they needed him, not once complaining.

He closed his eyes and relaxed, falling dreamily into the blissful abyss, knowing that for once he would sleep peacefully, with no nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm so sorry it took so long to update. For the longest time I had huge writers block and in the end just decided to write this ending for the story rather than continuing it, as rereading over the story makes me cringe slightly. I hope you like it and I'm so sorry to people who have been waiting for updates for my stories. I'll get there as soon as I can! I lost most of my notes on what I had written so I've had to start chapters from scratch. Chapters that were over 9 pages long! Anyway, here's the ending and I hope you like this. It's a bit rushed but I felt that this story at least deserved a conclusion.**

Waking up, Jack turned to look at the man lying peacefully in his arms. While it had been a slow journey, Ianto had eventually regained his lost weight. He was becoming happier and was slowly coming out of his shell, engaging himself with the activities of the team.

Since the thunderstorm, Jack had got to know Ianto better, discovering the mans vivacious personality he had previously kept so deeply under wraps. Spending more time with the man made Jack realise just what an amazing person Ianto was; one so strong that he had managed to struggle through the deaths of all his colleagues at Torchwood One and still managed to stay sane.

More importantly, Ianto revealed to him what happened when he was in the 51st Century, which while it had been for a week in the 21st Century was actually three years. He and the rest of the Torchwood team had joined the Time Agency under the proviso that they could leave back for their time once their compulsory three years of service were up.

He and the rest of his team had travelled through the stars and on multiple occasions met the Doctor, which Jack had found out when the Doctor decided to check up on Jack after the horrible Year That Never Was. The two had been full of laughs and jokes and for a moment he felt that absolute connection with people that meant they truly understood what was going on.

Jack, despite his best attempts, had fallen head over heels for Ianto and felt pleasure at being able to begin a real relationship in which he held no secrets from his partner. Now, waking up with the man in his arms, Jack felt complete. He knew that eventually Ianto would die and he would be alone again, but he was comforted with the knowledge that his time spent in the fifty-first century meant that Ianto would live for a good one hundred and fifty years or more, because of their nanogene technology. That is, if he survived working in Torchwood.

Running his fingertips over Ianto's face, he smiled softly at the scrunched up, aggravated expression that appeared on Ianto's face at the intrusion of his sleep. "Goway Jack." Ianto mumbled. "Bother someone else." He words were slurred and Jack merely lay back, content with his life and how it had been turning out. For once his life was going exactly as he hoped.

An hour later, Jack slipped from under Ianto and, with a kiss to the sleeping mans forehead headed upstairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast for the two of them.

Ianto slowly woke up with the smell of bacon drifting into the man hole that Jack insisted they share when they'd had a late night at the office. Looking next to him he was surprised by the absence of his lover. Just as he was about to call out, Jack's head poked down through the hole.

"Morning Yan!" Jack said cheerfully, a tray full of breakfast appearing shortly afterwards, which Ianto hastily grabbed and lowered to the bed as Jack came down, leaning over and sneaking a kiss.

"I know you don't usually like breakfast in bed, but I thought that for today you would allow it. Don't worry I promise to wash the sheets later. And trust me, the food will be worth it."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "I hope when you mean wash, you mean that you'll send them to the drycleaners. I still haven't forgotten the incident with the teams clothes Jack."

Jack grinned exasperatedly. "I thought we agreed not to mention that anymore! And of course I meant send them to the drycleaners. Only the best for the sheets that you sleep in!"

Ianto laughed and bit into the carefully poached egg. "That is such a corny line Jack. I'm surprised that you still think it works." Jack buttered up a piece of toast and smiled, happy that Ianto was happy.

"Don't call my chat up lines corny Ianto!" He adopted a hurt look. "I mean they got me you didn't they?"

Again Ianto laughed, enjoying their usual banter. "No Jack. Your corny, stupid, degrading..."

"Okay enough!" Jack said.

"Chat up lines were not what attracted me to you." Ianto continued on, ignoring Jack. "It was you personality, your determination to do what it right even if it hurts you and your absolute love of every living creature that helped me see what a great person you are."

At the end of Ianto's sentence Jack blushed, unused to true praise and love, used to the usual false, empty flattery people said to him when the wanted something. He drew Ianto close to him and kissed him soundly on the lips, enjoying the taste of eggs, bacon and the distinct taste that only Ianto seemed to possess.

The two continued their morning in the same fashion, slowly finishing their food in between kisses; ignoring the fact that the food was getting cold. Their world was diminished to just the two of them, and they were content and happy with the peace they had found with each other.


End file.
